The present invention relates to biomedical equipment, and particularly relates to a wearable filtrating artificial kidney device.
An artificial kidney is a device for replacing the kidney function, which is mainly used for treating kidney failure and uremia. The device is used for taking venous blood out of the body and then removing excessive nitrogen-containing compounds, metabolic products or medicines in vivo by virtue of dialysis, filtration, absorption and membrane separation, and finally introducing the purified blood in vivo after the electrolyte balance is regulated.
The current artificial kidney device mainly involves hematodialysis type or hemoperfusion type. F-P Hoving et al. provided an artificial kidney for gradual and at least semi-continuous blood processing (CN201210350296). In the artificial kidney, anticoagulation is realized first; and then blood cells, as well as the large and moderate molecular weights of molecules (like protein) are preliminarily separated from plasma and then transfused to the blood again; and finally, accumulated substances and toxic substances are further removed from blood, plasma or plasma water by shunting excessive plasma water and removing specific electrolyte and wastes, in order to regulate water-salt balance, wherein the purified or partially purified plasma and plasma water are transfused to blood vessels in the body. Peng Luomin et al. invented a multi-functional portable artificial kidney (CN200610070809), with which the dialysate supply system can be simplified, and the capacity can be monitored precisely, so that the device can be applied flexibly independent of acetic acid for dialysis and water resource. Zhao Zuoning et al. invented a movable artificial kidney (CN03214805), which involves an artificial kidney host. A water supply system connected with the artificial kidney host consists of a dialyzate storage tank, a constant pressure water pump and a water supply pipeline. A-D Belz et al. invented a portable artificial kidney without auxiliary equipment (CN93104127), where the size and shape result in light weight and small size. It can be worn or attached to the body of a patient, without affecting the normal human physical activity. The artificial kidney has a plasma separating unit used for receiving the impure blood from the body, and then separating the prescribed amount of plasma, and finally transfusing the plasma in the separating part to the body again. The separated plasma passes through a chemical processing unit in which uric acid, creatinine, phosphate and ammonium ion are removed from the toxic plasma. The detoxified plasma is transmitted to a dewatering unit, and then sent back to a human circulation system again.
In 2009, the research team, headed by Victor Gura from Mount Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles and David Geffen from Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, already displayed a conceptual wearable artificial kidney (WAK). The artificial kidney also belongs to miniaturized haemodialysis equipment with the weight of only 10 pounds (about 4.5 kg), so it can be carried on the waist of the patient. Moreover, a hemodialysis machine with the complete treatment function would enter the clinical test stage prior to the end of 2015. Besides, Dong Fan et al. provided a combined artificial kidney (CN201380037335), which saves dismounting a hemoperfusion apparatus during use.
The main idea provided by the present invention is to use a blood filter to remove toxins and excessive moisture in the blood depending on ultrafiltration when the dialyzate and a dialyzate circulating system are not used. As a result, miniaturization and wearable performance of the artificial kidney device can be realized to facilitate the activities of the patient suffering from renal failure.